A Grim Dog's Goddaughter
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: James Potter was meant to be the main godfather of the child of Lily and Severus Snape. Lily then gives away her daughter to hide her for protection. What if her daughter was being watched over the years by a clever animagus? (Discontinuing)


**A/N: Another one of my Fics for the Wizarding Games series. If you haven't read it, please go and read it and enjoy this one! AU and OC's!**

 **Prologue**

It was a dark and cold night as heavy rain poured down onto the ground. A medium sized, rather grim looking mut padded on the wet and muddy grounds as he sniffed around wagging his tail back and forth while following a trace he smelled. He listened to the sound of feet trudging alongside the trail as he continued on following the scent. He could hear the cries of a baby as he listened to a sweet female's voice comforting the child.

"It's okay sweetheart, Mummy's here," the voice said softly as the baby calmed down.

The Grim, also known as Padfoot, or Sirius Black, followed the woman as she approached a building that looked manor like and in a poor condition.

The woman he was following was Lily Potter. His good old school friend. Lily gave birth to a girl that belonged to her and Severus Snape. Sirius' other good friend. Padfoot followed Lily as she stepped to the front of the orphanage. He ran behind some bushes to make sure he wasn't spotted by her. Lily had to do something risky since something terrible already ruined her life.

The darkest wizard in the world, known as Voldemort, was after her daughter after Lily gave birth to her at St. Mungo's. He believed her daughter contributed to the prophecy. Lily had no choice, but to give her away for her protection. James Potter and the Marauders were fending off the Death Eaters while Lily had the chance to escape with her baby. Sirius followed her here as soon as she apparated far away from the hospital. Sirius was supposed to be fighting those Death Eaters right now, but he couldn't help, but follow Lily to see where she was taking her daughter for protection. Sirius nodded since this was probably the place Lily wanted to go.

"You're safe now sweetheart. You're safe…..Selena….."

Sirius had to quiver at that moment. Severus and Lily wanted their child with a name representing both of them. However, the two still had trouble coming up with a name for the baby. Too bad Severus wasn't there to name her right now.

"Selena, Prince Lily Snape. That's your name," Lily grinned placing Selena down on the doorstep. "We need a disguise name to hide you."

Sirius stared with his bright yellow eyes focusing on the child.

"Emma. Emma Azul Jones. That will be your disguise name."

Sirius couldn't see what she was doing next as she pointed her wand at the child. All he could see was the child's appearance changed. He could only see that her skin was a deep pale. Lily cried for another five minutes until she ran away into the night.

Sirius could hear the cries of the child as she begged for her mother. He padded over while glancing left and right for signs of Lily. He padded up and sniffed around to see the crying child look directly at his furry dog face. Little Emma stopped crying once Padfoot faced the child. Her hands were reaching out for the grim dog as he gazed down on the child with his tail wagging excitedly.

Padfoot thought for a moment as he watched down on Lily's daughter. He already felt a tingle of love for it as he felt bad for Lily in the meantime for giving her away to an orphanage. He could watch over Emma for Lily. He could be a godfather. Padfoot whined slightly as he didn't want to leave back home already. His friends would probably be suspicious of him not returning from St. Mungo's. Padfoot couldn't keep his yellow eyes off the child as it cooed softly for the dog.

" _Why, aren't you a sweet bundle of joy."_ Padfoot said inside his head. " _I will look after you. I'll come here every night to check upon you. I'm doing this for you. And Lily."_

Padfoot imagined the pain Lily was going through already after the moment she released her daughter from her arms. Padfoot backed away as a sound of a woosh sounded the night. Baby Emma was staring up to a tall man with the same bright eyes she saw with the dog. Sirius in the meantime, grinned back down on the child as he backed away slowly. He had to get to Spinner's End right now. The battle at St. Mungo's is probably over by now. Sirius was gone in a flash as a snapping sound sounded the night.

….

Sirius apparated back to Spinner's end as two figures rushed towards him.

"Sirius! Where the hell have you been?" Remus shouted.

"I was fighting Death Eaters for your information!" Sirius lied.

"Yeah? And you suddenly disappear?" James added staring into Sirius suspiciously.

"You do realize you could've risked Lily and her daughter escaping the hospital by running off like that!" James hissed angrily.

"So what? Why is it any of your concern?"

James and Remus were already tired of this conversation.

"Whatever you say. I'm worried about Lily though. I hope she's okay," James said nervously gazing into the night sky.

Sirius kept his mouth shut since he knew the answer. James and Remus would scream the hell out of him if he told them he secretly followed Lily and that he saw the child.

"She'll be fine," Sirius said trying to make things sound better than they already seem. James, Sirius, and Remus stood outside waiting impatiently for Lily's return. The three of them flinched once they heard a snap of magic.


End file.
